Hanami Blossoms
by jannelie
Summary: It's time for Fairy Tail's annual Hanami celebration to begin! But this time, Crime Sorciere gets invited. Jerza fluff.


**A/N: I don't even know why I wrote this but I just did.**

**Summary: It's time for Fairy Tail's annual Hanami celebration to begin! But this time, Crime Sorciere is invited.**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail and all of it's characters.**

* * *

**Hanami Blossoms**

* * *

"Seriously, when are you finally going to let go and have fun, Jellal?" Meredy complained, nudging him in the shoulder.

It was the day of Fairy Tail's annual Hanami celebration, and the guild personally invited the two members of Crime Sorciere to have a good time and enjoy it with them.

Needless to say, Meredy accepted without hesitation, ignoring her partner's never ending complaints.

The two wizards sat on a picnic blanket on a field of grass, spectating the loud bingo tournament that was taking place in front of them. From Jellal's viewpoint, just because they weren't deemed _escaped convicts_ anymore, all thanks to Doranbolt, it didn't mean they had the option to be normal citizens. They were still villains once in their lifetime, and the whole ordeal didn't settle neatly with the blue haired mage.

"Easier said than done," Jellal mumbled irritably.

"We should play in the next round," the pinkette smiled. "Shouldn't we?"

"I'm actually quite fine right _here_, Meredy. Please, do what you want to do."

All he did was stare blankly at the scenes in front of him, not speaking anymore to her request. Her eyebrow twitched with such an annoyance so bad that she was about ready to deck him in the face. She let out a tired sigh, but not the type of tired which meant she was going to knock out soon, but the kind that said that she was not going to tolerate any of his stupid excuses.

She stood abruptly, smoothed over her red dress, and sauntered off to Mirajane for a bingo card without another word.

Jellal groaned. He _was_ sulking, _wasn't he_?

"You should really listen to her, you know," said a familiar voice.

His head tilted to the side, and he met eyes with the famous requip mage of the guild. Her attire was consisted of her normal white blouse, blue pleated skirt, and her black long boots. Erza made her way towards the empty place beside him, and sat on the picnic cloth with her arms extended back and her legs crossed in front. "Enlighten me, Jellal. Why are you doing this?"

"It's natural for me to be like this," he replied quietly.

"Treating Meredy like that is _natural_ for you?"

His eyes closed, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not what I meant, Erza," he informed. He put his head down, almost ashamed. She was right; he wasn't allowed to be like that. "I already talked to you about this back at that beach…"

The red head was quiet for a moment. She distinctly remembered the memory, and it was playing back in her head like a sad song on replay. She started to fidget with her hands, and at the same time she turned her face away with her bangs covering her eyes.

"All…All I can remember is when…y-you pushed me away…" Erza muttered quietly. Once the words escaped her mouth, she regretted them instantly, and she cursed herself for ever saying something like that.

His eyes widened, and he gazed at her worriedly while the words echoed in his ears.

He _did_ push her away.

And not only that, he clearly remembered what he had told her as a reason to it. "You don't know how sorry I am for doing that to you, Erza," he whispered shamefully.

Her heart stuttered. "N-no! You have nothing to apologize for Jellal, I didn't mean it like that…"

An uncomfortable silence dawned between the two. It wasn't that there was nothing else to say anymore, but more like that they didn't _know what_ to say.

As they sat there awkwardly, a warm subtle breeze went through them, giving a cool sensation to the arising perspiration on their foreheads. The wind brought on the light pink petals of the rainbow sakura to fly around them, beautifully swirling in the air.

It felt good, honestly, just to sit near each other. There couldn't have been a more relaxing feeling to Jellal. Being near her was causing a warmth to stir up inside him, and the wind somehow washed away some of the worries that ran through his head. But when some of those worries went away, new ones made its debut in his head.

Was he making a good choice in avoiding his own feelings? He had never even thought of that. There she was, wanting him to have fun and enjoy the ongoing event, and here_he_ was, basking in his glumness over the decisions he's made in his life.

He paid a hesitant glance at the blushing mage beside him, causing his heart to race wildly.

"Erza…"

The name came out without warning, and she only watched as his mouth was struggling to come up with anymore sentences.

"Yes?" she asked.

And just like that, he pressed lips upon hers, and immediately found it nearly impossible to remove them. He tasted the lingering sweetness of strawberry cake on her lips, a flavor so addictive that it made his mind go blank. Everything was warm, and he felt like he was being consumed by every emotion in the world. It was exhilarating, and he felt alive being so close to her. The burden of guilt seemed to disappear in a flash, and all he wanted to do at the moment was give in to his affections.

She was shocked for a brief second, but she couldn't help but fall into the touch. Erza's hand tenderly cupped his flushed face, while her other arm was draped lazily around his neck. She had read about passionate kisses, seen passionate kisses, but never felt one until right now. She suddenly didn't care if her guild might have been watching. All she wanted to do was give in to her own feelings.

They were on the brink of air, and reluctantly, they ended the kiss, leaning their foreheads against one other and staring deeply in each other's eyes.

Jellal was the first to speak. "Erza I lo-"

"WE HAVE A BINGO OVER HERE!"

The two instantly jumped away from each other, both of them as red as the color on Meredy's dress. They caught the attention of an ecstatic guild, all of whom were cheering at the couple.

"My plan worked!" Mirajane shouted into the microphone. "Congrats, you two!"

Erza fell back in embarrassment. She landed on her back, and rolled over until her face was no longer seen.

And in the middle of all the chaos, an angry Natsu climbed up on one of the tables, and started to protest. "HOW DID THEY WIN THE BINGO?!"

* * *

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
